A Muted Love
by nightfuryboy
Summary: This takes place a year later after the movie following Riff and Skooz.


A Muted Loved

One year later after Bodi saved his village and became a rock star, the wolves have agreed to leave Snow Mountain. Every wolf left Linnux Industries & crime behind, make their own way in life.

"Skozz we need to hurry or we will be late for our first day of our new job." Riff said.

Skozz nodded his head in agreement and finished his coffee. He and Riff went out the door to their car. Skozz started driving because he was taller than his friend, so he can see over the dash board.

"How did you get this job anyway?" Riff asked.

Skozz did a quick look at Riff then back at the road.

"Fine I'll ask the boss when we get there." Riff said.

The drive was twenty minutes to the new job so it didn't take long to get there. When they got there, Skozz parked in the employee parking. They got out of the car, went into the building & looked around for a staff member.

"Skozz, is that you?" A male voice said aloud.

A buff wolf wearing a gold vest, black pants & black sneakers. The wolf went over to Skozz & hugged him. Skozz hugged back.

"You two know each other?" Riff asked.

Skozz looked at Riff and nodded his head yes.

"We're brother's, my name is Fury." The wolf said while extending his paw out.

"Mine is Riff, Skozz never mentioned you." Riff said while he shook Fury's paw.

"Well that would be hard since Skozz is a mute. Been that way since he was born." Fury said.

Riff just looked at Skozz, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"I just thought he didn't like talking." Riff said.

"Nope Skozz here was the mute of the litter but enough chit chat. Time to get to work." Fury replied.

Riff was a waiter taking animals orders and Skooz brought the orders out. They worked a nine-hour shift. When they were done they had to clean up the kitchen. While they did that, Fury was asking questions.

"So Skooz what you do before this job?" Fury asked.

Skooz did a long look at a plate.

"That bad ey. Well whatever you did, don't worry about. You and your boyfriend can make a fresh start here." Fury said.

"Hold it back up. First, he didn't say anything. So how do you know he had a bad job and second where does being boyfriends come from? Riff asked.

"I lived with Skooz since we were kids so I understand what his gazes mean, body language, all that stuff." Fury said.

"Okay I sort of get that but what about being boyfriends?" Riff asked.

"Well I assumed you two were since Skooz seems to follow you. He doesn't attach to anyone who isn't family." Fury replied.

"That's not true, is it Skooz? Riff asked looking at Skooz.

Skooz nodded his head yes, stating it was true.

Riff slowly backed away. Skooz slowly extended his paw but before he could comfort Riff, Riff ran out of the building. Skooz ran after Riff. Before Riff could get to the car, Skooz tackled Riff to the ground.

"Get off me. Get away from me you freak." Riff said.

But Skooz hung on as his life depended on it. Finally Riff slowly began to resist less and less. When he finally calmed down, Skooz let go of Riff.

"So you think of me in a romantic way?" Riff asked?

Skooz was blushing a bit but he nodded his head up and down.

"I haven't been with any"

Riff was cut off by Skooz kissing him. Riff didn't know what to do. He felt so many emotions at once. Anger, sadness, happiness and nervousness but Skooz never broke the kiss. Riff was kind of liking the kiss. So, Riff kissed Skooz back. After severl minutes of kissing, Skooz broke the kiss. Riff and Skooz put their head against each other's

"All right Skooz I'll be your boyfriend." Riff said.

Skoz just kissed Riff as a response.

Two Years Later

"Are you nervious Skooz?" Fury asked.

Skooz nodded his head stating yes.

"Hey don't be this is a big day for you. Mom and dad would be proud of you." Fury said.

Skooz hugged his brother. Music started playing.

"Well it's time. Ready to go?" Fury said holding out his arm.

Skooz held onto Fury's arm. They left the room they were in and walking down an aisle. There was Riff standing on the right side of a platform, in front of some of his buddies. Riff just stared at Skooz, who looked so handsome in his tuxedo. When Skooz and Fury got to the left side of the platform, Skooz let go of Fury's arm and Riff held out his paw. Skooz took his paw.

"We are gathered here today to join these two animals in their finest moment in life. Their essence of their commitment of each other in eternity as lovers, companies and friends. Do you Riff take Skooz to be your husband? To cherish him, to love in better or worse, sickness or health, till death do you part?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Riff replied.

"Do you Skooz take Riff to be your husband? To cherish him, to love in better or worse, sickness or health, till death do you part?" The Priest asked.

Everyone wait for Skooz to node his head.

"I do." Skooz said.

Everyone was shocked.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked.

Fury brought the rings. Riff and Skooz each took a ring. Skooz held out his paw ring and Riff put his ring on Skooz. Riff held out his paw ring and Skooz put his ring on Riff.

"With these rings, I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the husband." The priest said.

Skooz grabbed Riff by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered. Skooz picked up Riff and waled down the aisle and out of the church. They got into a limo, which drove off with a sign on the back that said just married.

THE END


End file.
